megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighting Fefnir
is a video game character in the Mega Man Zero video game series. He is voiced by Kazuya Nakai. Fefnir is the leader of the Jin'en Gundan ("Army of Ash Flames") with the title of Tōshō ("Fighter General" or "Fighting General") for Neo Arcadia. Fefnir's schematics were based on that of X's capabilities of ground combat. He is one of the designed to protect Master X. He wields two arm cannons, named . He was fiercely faithful to Master X and oversaw a pupil, Anubis Necromancess III. Design Like his siblings, his armour is based on that of his biological origin, X, with thematic alterations. Fefnir's armour is coloured red, symbolising his alignment with the Fire and Earth Elements, and design is derived from his namesake, Fafnir, a wingless dragon from Norse mythology (not to mention his real name is Fafnir). Unlike his fellow siblings and X, he does not wear the familiar 'X' shirt they share in his design. The yellow spikes on his chest and helmet resemble the protruding fangs of a dragon's snout, and his arm cannons bear a distinct jaw motif. Fefnir uses his arm cannons for flame-based attacks, one of which incorporates firing a barrage of flames into the air, which then rain down from the sky, resembling the destruction of the biblical cities of Sodom and Gomorrah, from which his weapons' names are derived. In his Armed Phenomenon form, Fefnir's armour expands to become a large tank equipped with cannons and flamethrowers, all of which bear a distinct dragon motif, further emphasising his mythological inspiration. History After Anubis was defeated by Zero in the first Mega Man Zero, Fefnir launched an assault on the Resistance Base, going through the treacherous desert in which his pupil was destroyed. This assault was thwarted by Zero and he himself was defeated. He was defeated again by Zero in the Neo Arcadia Core, but rose again to defend the Inner Sanctum of "Area X" where Copy X resided. He was told, along with the other two Guardians(Phantom self-detonated earlier), to step down by Copy X as he appeared before Zero himself. Copy X was destroyed later. When Elpizo launched a full frontal assault against Neo Arcadia in Mega Man Zero 2, Fefnir battled with the remaining Guardians and killed the invading force. They would have killed Elpizo too, had Zero not rescued him. Later when Elpizo tried to infiltrate the Sanctum of Yggdrasil where Original X lay dormant, Fefnir tried to stop him in his second form that resembles a tank. However, he became infected, possibly with the Baby Elves, though the English Translation of Mega Man Zero 2 makes it sound as if he was infected by some kind of virus. (Leviathan states that "It looks like Fefnir's disease infected me".) It made him incapable of thinking of anything other than fighting Zero, and helped him transform into a terrifying battle form, that was eventually defeated. Though defeated, Fefnir was not destroyed, and later took part in mission to investigate the wreckage of a crashed spaceship that contained the exiled Reploid, Omega at the beginning of Mega Man Zero 3. He was heavily damaged in the battle and did not reappear again until the final battle with Omega, only being mentioned, along with Leviathan, once in the game, in which Harpuia remarks to X that "Fefnir and Leviathan are still undergoing repairs". According to the Rockman Zero Official Complete Works artbook, Fefnir, along with Harpuia and Leviathan, died at the end of Mega Man Zero 3 under Omega's explosion. Personality "Will I need both of my arms to defeat you?" Fefnir loves battle, and even gets disappointed upon being told to step back. He is likely modeled after X and is unquestioningly loyal to him. He is proud of his position in Neo Arcadia and sees it as a true peaceful utopia, despite his violent tendencies. Fefnir rivals Zero because he envies the fact of Zero's past with X. He knows well of Zero's power but hates him only because of the side he fights for. Armed Phenomenon Like his three siblings and Copy X Fefnir can acess a powerful transformation called Armed Phenomenon. In this form he apears as a red tank with several dragon cannon heads this is the final form you see him in when you fight him in Mega Man Zero 2. It is very powerful, like all Armed Phenomenon. Other Appearances Fefnir also appears in Mega Man ZX as Biometal F. Vent or Aile can use Biometal F after combining it with Biometal X to become Model FX. The other guardians also appear as Biometals as well. The personality of Model F is notably similar to Fefnir's personality, even more so than with the other Biometals. Biometal F is used by Atlas in Mega Man ZX Advent. However Atlas was more calm than him Fefnir also appears in the Manga adaption of the series. He is no longer a copy of X but a new type of Reploid altogether. He was the first to fight Zero and was defeated. He fights against him again in a Resistance base. When Zero was brought before Cial (Ciel's evil twin) by Harpuia, he rejected the thought, stating that he would be watching Zero. Fefnir's (along with Phantom and Leviathan's) suspicions were correct when Zero took Cial hostage. After they got Cial out of Zero's reach Fefnir and the other Generals merged to form "the ultimate Reploid" (Copy X) and was destroyed by Zero. Mission enemies Mega Man Zero Duel in Desert *Cameloid *Carryarm *Carrybee *Flopper *Pantheon Hunter *Kerberos *Sand Jaws *Shellcrawler *Spiking Mega Man Zero 2 Shuttle Factory, Chase Elpizo mission *Panel Cannon *Pantheon Hammer *Pantheon Launcher *Signaloid *Top Gabyoall Temple of Flame, Neo Arcadia *Gli-Eye *Pantheon Guardian *Pantheon Hammer *Seal Cannon *Shaball *Telly Bomb *Top Gabyoall Trivia *The new Robot Master from Mega Man 9, Magma Man, and Fefnir are both weak against the wind element, provided by Tornado Man and Sage Harpuia (two other lookalikes of each other), respectively. Both also have two cannons *Like the intro boss of Mega Man Zero 2, Mega Scorpia, battling Fefnir's Armed Phenomenon also requires the player to keep up with a scroll, although it's reversed (the former chases Zero from the left, but the latter chases Zero from the right). *Fefnir seems to have inspired designs for some transformations in Battle Network and Star Force, seeing as Heat Guts Style, Heat Cross, Fire Leo, and Saurian MegaMan are all fire types that wield big cannons, as Fefnir does. Category:Mega Man Zero characters Category:Mega Man Zero bosses Category:Mega Man Zero 1 bosses Category:Mega Man Zero 2 bosses